neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Patamon
is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise. "Patamon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Patamon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Patamon is in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of T.K. Takaishi. The Patamon of Digimon Adventure/02 also appears in all of the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. A Patamon appears in Digimon Frontier as what has hatched from Seraphimon's digi-egg which was taken care of by Bokomon after Seraphimon was defeated by Mercurymon. Description Patamon is a main character in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, as well as the movies Digimon Adventure (The movie), Our War Game!, The Golden Digimentals and Diaboromon Strikes Back. Patamon can be seen as one of the most important Digimon throughout the first season, because without him Devimon would never have been defeated and Myotismon would have killed Kari and Piedmon would have won the final battle. Patamon is the playful Digimon partner of T.K.. In Digimon Adventure, Patamon was the last of the Digi-Destined Digimon to achieve his Champion form, and the last again to achieve his Ultimate form. T.K. returns as a main character in the second Digimon Adventure 02 season, as does Patamon. Because of the Digimon Emperor's control spires, Patamon was no longer able to Digivolve into his Champion form, and instead fought in his Armor form - Pegasusmon. In the series, Patamon has a childish, sensitive personality. Attacks * Boom Bubble (Air Shot): Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air - which he then shoots forward from his mouth. * Slamming Attack (Body Slam): Patamon charges at his enemy attempting to knock them out (Very unlikely to work though). Appearance Patamon is a small cute orange flying guinea pig like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. This mammal digimon has also been considered to look like a mouse or pig with wings. Other Forms The name "Patamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Patamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Trivia *Patamon has one song "Don't Stop Patapata" and another one with Takeru (better known as T.K.) Takaishi (voiced by Taisuke Yamato) called "Steppin' Out". *In every season Patamon was last to obtain his champion evolution stage on screen, ultimate level HolyAngemon, Digi-egg Pegasusmon (except to the three new Digidestined's second set of Digieggs, Friendship, Sincerity, and Reliability), DNA-stage Shakkoumon, yet out of all of the second generation only he and Gatomon/Salamon could obtain Ultimate and Mega-level digivolution on their own. *In the Digimon Adventure 02 CD drama The Road to Armor Evolution (道へのアーマー進化, Michi e no Armor Shinka), as TK unintentionally picks Kari's D-Terminal, Patamon Armor Digivolves with the DigiEgg of Light, resulting in Manbomon. *Ironically, while Angemon is only Patamon's Champion-level Digivolution, his counterpart, Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate-level Digivolution, as Gatomon herself is a Champion-level, Salamon being the Rookie-level. In another bout of irony, Angemon seems as powerful as any Ultimate-level Digimon encountered by the Digidestined of Digimon Adventure 01 or 02. References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional angels es:Patamon fr:Patamon (Digimon) it:Patamon ms:Patamon ja:パタモン pl:Patamon pt:Patamon fi:Patamon tr:Patamon